Kagome and the Beast
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: Kagome belle is a typical, smart girl who lives in France. Others see her as strange because she reads. Inuyasha the beast is a misunderstood prince who didn't know how to love. See what happens when Kagome takes the place of the prisoner from Mushin.
1. Introduction

**Me: hey this is gonna be kinda ironic**

**Inuyasha: ironic how?**

**Me: you know! You're a demon, the beast is well, a beast and yeaaahh .**

**Inuyasha: I don't get you.**

**Me: a lot of people don't**

**Kagome: so im belle? The smart, pretty girl who falls in love with a monster**

**Me: yup it's fitting *mutters under breath* except for smart**

**Kagome: what?**

**Me: nothing ^.^"**

**Kagome: -.-"**

**Kikyo: HOLD ON! Why the heck am I the enchantress?**

**Me: bc in the beginning ur ugly ^.^ hahahaha**

**Kagome: *high fives me* hahahaha!**

**Kikyo: *glares at both of us* Inuyasha!**

**Me and Kagome: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!**

**Inuyasha: ok onto the story . . ."**

Voiceover

One day in a castle in the woods, an old hag appeared at the door. The hag, Kikyo, asked to come inside but Prince Inuyasha wouldn't have it. She was too ugly to enter his kingdom and so he dismissed her. The hideous hag appeared again and offered a rose in exchange for shelter from the rain. He sent her away once again. This time she transformed into a (**A/n: I don't wanna say beautiful! She's ugly in my opinion! I'll just say average- *gets cut off by a manly voice –it's not Inuyasha-*) **lovely enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize but she would not accept. The enchantress saw that there was no love in his heart so she turned him into a beast. The enchantress told him that he would have until the last petal of the enchanted rose fell to love someone and have them love him in return.

But who could ever love a beast?


	2. It All Began with a Song

**Me: I'm so glad I get to do such a kewl crossover :D **

**Inuyasha: can we plz get to the story already?**

**Me: ur just upset bc the 1****st**** chapter wuz about u goin from ur smexxi half demon self 2 ur hawt and smexxi full demon self **

**Inuyasha: uhh….. *looks around***

**Kagome: just roll the chapter!**

A pretty young lady walks out of a small cottage on a field in France. The girl is wearing a blue dress with a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt and a white apron is tied around her waist. This teenager is carrying a basket and swinging it around.

The girl begins to sing: Little town, It's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say… All of a sudden, windows open and several townsfolk greet each other with, "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!" "Bonjour!"

The girl continues to sing. "There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came," she bows to a passing town's member. "To this poor provincial town." The baker of the town passes her and says, "Good morning, Belle!" **(A/n: in this her nickname is Belle but her real name is Kagome)**

"Good morning, Monsieur." Kagome greets.

"And where are you off to, today?"

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a –"

The baker cuts her off, "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!" Kagome shrugs and walks away as the baker yells, "Hurry up!"

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" Women say as she passes.

"Never part of any crowd." a villager points out.

"'Cause her head's up on some cloud." The barber snips off half of a man's moustache because he was distracted by Kagome.

Many villagers sing, "No denying she's a funny girl that Belle."

"Bonjour!" a man on a horse- drawn cart asks. Kagome hops on the cart for a ride.

"Good day!" the passing woman replies.

The man asks, "How is your family?"

"Bonjour!" a woman asks taking some meat.

"Good day!" the butcher says enthusiastically eyeing the woman.

"How is your wife?" she says walking away as he is smacked with a rolling pin by the wife.

A woman yells as she's trying to hold her four squirming babies, "I need six eggs!" The woman is obviously stressed.

"That's too expensive!" a man exclaims.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Kagome sang as she walked into the bookstore.

The owner noticed her. "Ah, Belle."

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" he said without surprise.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Not since yesterday." The bookshop owner laughed.

"That's all right," she replied not noticing his humor, "I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" She handed him a book from his shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!" the girl jumped off the ladder and headed for the exit.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" the bookseller handed her the book.

"But sir!" she protested turning around.

"I insist." With that, he shut the door. The men that'd been watching her from outside stood around nonchalantly as if they hadn't been watching her.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Kagome walked off.

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!" The villagers watched as she cleverly avoided children playing jump rope, water coming down a pipe, and the step on a fountain without looking away from the book in her hands.

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because - you'll see," she sang to herself as a herd of sheep passed. Two gathered around the dreamy-eyed girl. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!" There were now four sheep surrounding Kagome. One of the sheep ate a page of her book but she didn't care; she was lost in her own world of fantasy. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" The herdsman passed by, shooing the sheep off.

Kagome passed a hat shop, still cradling the book. A woman trying on hats said, "Now it's no wonder that her name means 'Beauty'. Her looks have got no parallel." She fluffed some hair on the hat, then switched, revealing herself to be bald.

The shopkeeper replied with a nod and gossiped, "But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd."

A man on the street agreed, "Very different from the rest of us."

The townspeople sang together, staring at Kagome, "She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!"

A flock of geese flew overhead. A loud crack was heard and one of the geese fell, dead. A gray and black haired man with fur pelts being used as a vest, a tail, and shorts ran out to catch the goose. Unfortunately for him, it landed a foot in the other direction. The strange man looked around before shoving the goose into a cloth bag. The man ran up to a figure in the shadows of a building. The person held a shotgun.

The man looked up at the person in awe as he picked up an animal's carcass. "Whoa! You didn't miss a shot, Koga! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

A tall wolf demon with blue eyes; long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and held back with a fur headband scoffed, "I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. -And no girl, for that matter." The other wolf demon scoffed.

Koga nodded. "It's true, Ginta, and I've got my sights set on that one." pointing to Kagome with his gun in a swift motion; after he'd picked Ginta by his collar.

"The monk's daughter?" Ginta asked incredulously.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Koga declared as he ran his finger through his long hair.

Ginta gaped at him, "But she's …" Koga cut him off by dropping him. "The most beautiful girl in town!" he exclaimed.

Ginta interrupted, "I know, but …" At that point, Koga lost his patience and picked Ginta up again.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" he growled.

"Of course you do!" insisted the manservant.

Koga dropped him again and sang, "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her; I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she," Koga looked at himself in a mirror behind him. Kagome walked past him as he admired himself. "Who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." Koga looked back to where the Spaced out girl had been to find that she had disappeared. The muscled wolf demon searched the crowd until he saw her a ways away, chasing after his crush.

Three, well two girls and one guy dressed like a girl are seen staring lovingly at the passing wolf demon. One of the girls has blood red eyes, pointed ears, and onyx hair tied back with feathers to hold it together. The other girl wears and has features that are all white; her skin a distinct pallor, has an emotionless face, and pure black eyes. The girlish man had messed up black hair and purple triangle running down from his eyes. "Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart; I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

A bunch of chaos ensues and many different voices are heard as Kagome weaves through the crowd. The view begins to spin in a 360 around Kagome. "There must be more than this provincial life!" she cried out to no one in particular.

A crowd had now gathered around Koga as he shouted, "Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

The crowd looked back to Kagome, singing "Look there she goes. That girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle!"

The woman shook their heads, "It's a pity and a sin."

"She doesn't quite fit in." the men added.

Koga tried to get around the excited townsfolk without result. The wolf demon looked up, thinking of something, and began to climb the rooftops. Everyone replied, "Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl….That Belle!"

Echoes of greeting come, "Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" Kagome thinking, she heard something worth her while, only to find the usual bustle of the town.

"Hello Kagome!"

"Bonjour Koga."

"Koga may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"Well some people use their imagination."

"Kagome, it's time you got your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things…like me!"

Kagura, Kanna, and Jakotsu swooned.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she gets ideas and," Koga wrinkled his face at the mere idea, "thinking."

"Koga you are positively prime evil."

"Hmm, why thank you Kagome." The narcissistic demon said with a pop of his collar. Koga snaked his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Whaddya say we take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

Kagome stared at his arm as if it were a dead carcass and replied politely, drawing out her response, "Maaayyyybbbbeeee some other time." They passed by the trio of girls in love with Koga.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!"

"He's gorgeous!"

Kagome wriggled herself out of Koga's reach and spun to face him. They were almost to Kagome's house. "Please Koga, I need to get home to help my father."

Ginta had finally caught up and heard what Kagome said. He scoffed in disbelief, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Ginta and Koga laughed at what they believed to be true. Kagome frowned at them and scolded, "Don't talk about my father that way!" She shoved her book into the basket angrily. Koga stopped laughing and turned on Ginta, hitting him on the head, "Yeah don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Kagome insisted. An explosion and a whistling sound came from Kagome's house and smoke began billowing out of the cellar where Kagome's father, Mushin, was working on a new invention that would grant wishes. He would call it the, 'Shikon Jewel'. Kagome bolted off in haste for her home. Koga and Ginta started laughing again as if the explosion had proven their point. The wolf demon hit his admirer on the head again before the servant fell unconscious.

Kagome opened the doors to the cellar, the smoke finding its way into her lungs as she breathed. Kagome coughed loudly, in search of her father. She takes note of a barrel that is bouncing with chubby legs sticking out. Three thumps are heard and a short man in his 60's stands up. At the moment, the man called Mushin looks like a ballerina with a wooden tutu.

"Papa?" Kagome asked, wondering if he was alright, approached him. Mushin coughed and started mumbling incoherent words, unhappy with the results. He tried to get out of the wooden tutu but pulled down his pants instead. Pulling up his pants in embarrassment, Mushin looked away from his daughter.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"I-I-I-I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" the monk exclaimed as he kicked the table on which the jewel was set.

Kagome laughed, "You always say that."

"I-I mean it this time!" Mushin insisted; pointing in a huff, "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will! And you'll win first prize in the fair tomorrow!"

"Hmph!"

"And become a world famous monk…." Kagome taunted.

"You really believe that?" Mushin asked; his mood lightening.

"I always have." Kagome insisted.

Mushin puffed up his chest, exclaiming, "Well then, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" Mushin rushed over the table where the jewel was set. "Hand me that..uhh…double headed clincher."

Kagome gazed into the toolbox, her mind far from the task. She stared at the book in her hands thinking back on what Koga had said.

Her father attempted making conversation, "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

Kagome's face lit up. "I got a new book." Her thoughts returned to the events earlier and the girl frowned. "Papa? Do you think I'm…odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Mushin spun himself around. The monk is seen wearing magnifying glasses so he looks strange. "Heh, where would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure that I fit in here. I mean there's no one I can really talk to." Kagome clutched her book to her chest, as if it comforted her like a friend.

Her father reached blindly on the table for a tool which he found within a few seconds. "What about that Koga guy? He seems like a handsome fella alright!" Mushin suggested.

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "He's handsome alright! And rude and conceited and…," she threw her hands up in frustration, "oh Papa, he's not for me…" Kagome plopped herself down on a barrel. Her father noticed her distress and hugged her.

Kagome's dad dusted his hands off. "Don't you worry, 'cause this invention will start a new life for us! I think that's done it. Now…let's give it a try." The monk smiled and put the final piece of the jewel on, sealing it. A rainbow of colors flashed. Kagome and Mushin ducked in fear, covering their ears as well for protection. A voice came out of nowhere saying, "I shall grant you a wish; what would your heart desire?"

The 'weird' teenager blinked in a quick recession. "It works!" she cheered. The red faced monk doubted his success. "It does?" Mushin did a double take and cheered, "It does!"

Kagome began jumping and laughing with joy. "You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Kirara girl!" Mushin slammed a fist in the air. "I'm off to the fair!"

The Shikon Jewel announced, "One hare!" A rabbit flew out of nowhere and hit Mushin in the side of the head, causing him to pass out.


End file.
